


The Crash

by IcyPalate97



Series: The Train [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: The train had finally crashed and it crashed hard.





	The Crash

Oh Merlin he was going to be late. He was going to be late for breakfast which would translate to being late for class which would result in a lot of lying to cover it up. Sweat prickled under his armpits at the thought of having to lie to Harry and Hermione again. He hated doing it but he knew he had no other choice. As much as he tried to convince himself that maybe they would be okay with it, he knew they would never understand. His family's reaction, he didn't even want to think about. 

He quickly shut down his anxiety riddled train of thought once he realized it was slowing him down. Harry's cloak flapped around his legs, his ankles appearing sporadically as he picked up speed. Fortunately for him everyone was dining in the Great Hall, leaving the hallways empty. No one had to be freaked out at the sight of seemingly disembodied feet running around. Luckily for him, Filch and Mrs. Norris were also nowhere to be found. 

Arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait, Ron hastily ripped off the cloak and panted out the password, grateful that she didn't comment on how he appeared out of nowhere. He sprinted up the stairs to his dormitory,quickly slipping in and closing the door behind him. The redhead sank to the floor, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. 

“Where were you?” 

Ron's eyes flew open and he could feel all the color drain from his face. Harry was sitting on his unmade bed, surrounded by a mess of clothes. It was clear he had been searching for the map and cloak that morning. Ron's heart thudded in his chest as stared at Harry, frozen in shock. He tried to form a response but the words seemed to elude him. 

Harry watched his best friend start to panic. He was confused. Where could Ron have been that he didn't want Harry to know about? They were best friends, they told each other everything. Or at least they were supposed to. Taking in Ron's disheveled appearance Harry made note of his tousled hair, the bruises on the base of his neck, and his kiss swollen lips. Even his clothes seemed to be haphazardly thrown on. Harry's eyes widened in comprehension. Ron had a girlfriend! 

“Mate, why didn't you tell me?” Harry smiled despite not being happy at the thought of Ron having a girlfriend. He was sure that it was because Ron didn't tell him sooner, nothing else. 

“That you have a girlfriend,” Harry prompted as he took in the confused look on Ron's face.

“Oh! Right yes. Well, um, we're not really official so we didn't want to tell anyone yet,” Ron stammered grateful for Harry's incorrect assumption. 

“Who's the lucky lady?” 

“Can't say yet, but i'll tell you soon. Once she gives me the go ahead,” Ron stood up, still a tad shaky on his feet, “Well i'm going to head for the showers, i'm already late for breakfast,” 

Handing Harry the cloak and map, Ron made a beeline for the bathroom happy to get away from Harry's persistent questions. Stripping off his clothes quickly he stepped under the hot spray of the shower and attempted to wash away the sweat and the sick feeling he got from lying to his best friend. 

_____

It had been a week since the incident and Harry noticed that Ron hadn't snuck out since. So he was surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night and noticed the redhead's bed was empty. He had been jolted away by a nightmare, but that was commonplace for the Boy-Who-Lived. As he lied there in the darkness, he attempted to banish the nightmarish images from his mind and calm his racing pulse. Kicking off the suffocating comforter, Harry swung his legs over the bed and made for the window sill where he usually sat after a nightmare. 

On his way over he noticed the curtains of Ron's four poster pushed apart and his bed abandoned. Harry immediately came to the conclusion that he was off seeing his secret girlfriend and a pang of irritation flashed through him. Heading over to his trunk he opened it quickly and fished out the map, resolutely ignoring why he was getting annoyed at the thought of Ron's girlfriend. He grabbed his wand from the night stand and sat at the window sill using the moonlight to his advantage. 

Whispering the usual phrase he immediately began scanning the parchment looking for his best friends name. His eyes flickered back and forth behind his glasses before he finally spotted him in the Prefect's bathroom. But Ron's wasn't the only name he saw. Malfoy. 

Jumping up from his seat, Harry quickly pocketed his wand and the map and fished the cloak out of his trunk. Slipping it on over his shoulder he crept out of the dormitory and through the portrait hole. 

_ Oh god what is Ron doing with Malfoy after curfew? Malfoy's probably said something to make Ron mad and they're going to duel,  _ Harry shook his head at the redhead's short temper,  _ If they get caught we're going to lost soo many points. Oh god let him not be caught by Snape.  _

Harry fished the map out of his pocket and was relieved to see Snape still in his quarters. Filch was making his rounds in the dungeons and Mrs. Norris was close to the Hufflepuff common room. Closing the map he headed in the direction of the Prefect bathroom preparing himself to reprimand Ron for jeopardizing house points to heal his bruised ego. As much as he hated Malfoy he wouldn't risk duelling after hours. 

Harry arrived at the statue of Boris the Bewildered and whispered the password to the door to the left of the statue. Slipping off the cloak, he stepped into the bathroom holding his wand at the ready. He was prepared to defend Ron and then get them both out of there. There was an immediate rise in temperature as the steam from the bathes surrounded him. 

He stepped through the archway and down the stairs. Glancing around the room he noticed that the tub was filled which explained where the steam came from. But it was what was in the tub that made his blood run cold and held him frozen in place. He couldn't believe his eyes, they must be playing tricks on him. He must be still having a nightmare because this couldn't possibly be real. His best friend, his first friend, was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap, kissing Draco Malfoy's lips, running his hands through Draco Malfoy's hair, riding Draco Malfoy's dick, screaming Draco Malfoy's name. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

Ron's head was thrown back in ecstasy and Harry felt like he was going to faint. The steam only made it worse, intensifying the feeling of suffocation. Malfoy whispered something in Ron's ear that must've embarrassed him because he finally opened his eyes, a flush rising on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Malfoy smirked and Ron playfully shoved him, rolling his eyes. As the keeper rolled his eyes he noticed something in his peripheral and his gaze flickered over. 

They locked eyes.

Ron's face contorted in horror and that gave Harry enough sense to storm out of the bathroom. He could hear Ron calling after him but it felt distant and far away. His ears seemed to be ringing and his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing his cloak, he didn't care that he could be caught at any minute, he just didn't care. 

Ron quickly disengaged from Draco and scrambled out of the bath. His heart felt like it was in his throat as he tugged his pajamas over his wet body. He felt like he was going to throw up and cry all at the same time. He grabbed his wand and stuck it in his pajama pocket with shaky hands. Running out into the hall, he desperately called after Harry. He didn't even know what he could say to make it better but he just needed Harry to stop running from him. 

“Harry please wait!” Ron called after him completely disregarding the fact that they could be heard, “Harry please!”

He made to run after the brunette but was stopped by the icy cold grip of Filch. He hadn't even noticed the old man sneak up on him, so focused on his pursuit of Harry. In Filch's other hand he was gripping Draco's elbow tightly, preventing the pureblood from escaping. Mrs. Norris stood in front of Harry blocking his path. 

They were all caught. 

____ 

All three boys were seated in Filch's office various looks of dismay marring their features. The caretaker thought it was because of the abundant amount of house points they were about to lose but he had no idea that that was simply the last thing on their minds. 

After a few more minutes of tense waiting, Mcgonagall and Snape entered the office clad in their sleeping clothes. 

“Why am I not surprised,” Snape sneered, glaring at Ron and Harry. 

“Simply abhorrent behavior! I never-” Mcgonagall admonished, “100 points from each of you! And you will be serving detention for the rest of the week!” 

“I will be taking 50 points from you Mr. Malfoy and your detentions will be with me,” Snape sighed in exasperation. 

The sheer unfairness of Malfoy's punishment coupled with the previous incident caused Harry to spring up from his seat in anger. 

“Are we done here, professor?” Harry asked clenching his fists. 

“Yes Mr. Potter,” Mcgonagall replied miffed by his outburst. 

“Good,” Harry left the room quickly not looking back. 

“You boys may leave as well,” Mcgonagall gestured toward the door. 

It was a few seconds before her words penetrated Ron's racing thoughts. Standing up on shaky legs, he made for the door looking back at Draco on his way out. The blonde pointedly avoided his gaze which only made Ron's heart hurt more. 

Stepping out into the hallway all the physical sensations that were numbed before came back full force. Ron shivered as his wet pajamas clung to his skin. His wand felt like led in his pocket and there was a dull ache in his backside. He felt positively miserable. 

Everything was falling apart. Harry knew, he just lost 200 house points, and Draco wouldn't even look at him. The train had finally crashed and it crashed hard. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired so I wrote a part 2! Don't worry this isn't the end, im planning to write one more story. Hope you enjoy, all mistakes are mine!


End file.
